


[podfic] Muddy Toes and Fresh-Baked Bread

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Hobbits, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Domesticity, muddy toes and fresh-baked bread.





	[podfic] Muddy Toes and Fresh-Baked Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muddy Toes and Fresh-Baked Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628578) by [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7w5jhth4kiorcse/lotr%20muddy%20toes%20and%20fresh%20baked%20bread.mp3?dl=0) (13.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:14:16

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nenya_kanadka for having podfic permission on their profile! I love it when author do that! This fic seemed like the perfect amount of feel good fluff to read/record for the holidays.


End file.
